The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) of the Indiana University Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) is comprised of a cohesive group of biostatisticians, data managers, and information technology professionals. The BDMC has statistical and data management responsibilities and associated administrative functions. These responsibilities include the provision of education and training to support the collaborative research effort of IUSCC investigators. BDMC members collaborate with and participate in virtually every level of research, and provide support to IUSCC members from all research programs. The BDMC provides biostatistical and data management support to IUSCC investigators during the planning, design, implementation, monitoring, and analysis of studies and experiments, and present and interpret the results. Core statisticians, in close collaboration with IUSCC investigators, develop and implement appropriate data monitoring and analysis plans. When it is necessary, novel statistical methodology is developed to address issues that arise during the design and implementation of the experiments.